Night 300
To Each His Own Path (それぞれの道 Sorezore no Michi) is Night 300 of the Magi manga series. Characters In Order Of Appearance Characters in bold denote the character's proper appearance. Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Magic Magic in bold denotes the magic's first appearance. Summary Revealing that Aladdin is still somewhere in this world, Titus reassures Alibaba that his friend is safe. Even though he cannot contact him anymore, the Reim's magi knows that from the last conversation he had had with Aladdin, during which Aladdin told him he wanted to find a way how to use great powers without changing the world for the worse. Alibaba asks whether his disappearance had anything to do with Solomon's Wisdom, but Titus cannot confirm that. Instead, he reaffirms that Aladdin is alive, as he can feel his rukh. As Alibaba wonders why Aladdin is hiding, Titus tells him that he must have had his reasons for doing so and that he will show himself when the time is right. Then, Alibaba discusses the introduction of the teleportation magic circle to Reim Empire with Titus and Muu Alexius. Muu explains Reim's foreign trade became difficult after exiting the international alliance because of the numerous restrictions the latter put onto the empire. However, Titus is certain the teleportation magic circle will make trade easier and he is eager to discuss the matter with the senate immediately. In the meantime, he invites Toto, Olba and some of the former pirates to join them, so Alibaba can reunite with them. Surprised that Alibaba is alive, they come to greet him, then reveal that they have all returned to Reim and have become gladiators. Olba states how glad he is that Alibaba is alive, and as Alibaba thanks him and everyone else, he notices that Olba and Toto are holding two babies. Shocked, he is told that the babies are their sons and that they have married. Falling to his knees, Alibaba groans how difficult it was for him to be alone for so long, while everyone else watches awkwardly. Alibaba cannot calm down even after the group retires to an inn to spend the night. Olba tries to cheer him up by telling him he still has Morgiana, but Toto mentions Hakuryuu, which makes everyone stare emptily. At the mention of Hakuryuu, Alibaba asks Olba about his disagreement with him, and Olba tells him that he couldn't oppose him anymore after seeing how hard he strived to rule the Kou empire. Then, Alibaba asks whether they saw Judar while in Kou, but the group tells him he wasn't there when they visited. Alibaba wonders to himself where Judar, Hakuryuu, Morgiana and Aladdin could be, but doesn't say anything, instead asking the group if they would lend him a hand with the Kou imperial trading company, to which they agree. Five days alter, Titus informs Alibaba that Reim empire officially established a Kou imperial trading company outlet. The group wonders where to go next, and Alibaba decides they're going to Parthevia. He realises he will have to meet Sinbad, but resolves to go through with it for the Kou Empire's sake, feeling that he will be able to see Aladdin again. As Alibaba leaves, Titus mentions that Reim empire joining the international alliance would mean the world would be more united - but his instincts tell him to wait and see for now. Positively, he adds that one has to stand on their own two feet, no matter what kind of world they live in. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Final Arc